meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Chuckle Bros
Chuckle Bros Bruce(VCBM001) was first seen in the population in May 2008 as a semi-habituated but non-ID chipped rover. His birth and previous group was unknown. There was no information of any backround. He appeared roving at other groups noteabley the Elveera, Kung Fu and Aztecs. Then around mid 2008 he was place in the category group called the Chuckle Bros. This group was for roving males who have not yet dispersed to other groups but have left their own previous group. The Chuckle Bros was not a real mob because it has no females in it and was only used as a term for roving males. There was no dominanct pair in this group and members don't have to be traveling together. Some of the other members of this group were Young Ones males Homestar Runner and his litter-mate Philippe, as wel as Elveera males Ash, Mr. Scruff and Gijima and a single JaXX rover named Monsoon Moon who joined the Chuckle Bros after he left JaXX in December 2008. A later addition was a Whisker male named Rhogan Josh who was in the Chuckle Bros till late 2009. In December 2008, Bruce met up with a Toyota male named Van Der Wethuizen, a Hoax male named Sid Vicious and a wild male. The mix group of rovers joined a breeding group. Sequoia The new group was the Sequoia. Within the same month a soborinate female named Finn gave birth to six pups. After this event his code was VCBM001. He was the only meerkat to have a Chuckle Bros ID code. Bruce then took over as the dominant male over the other males beside Benzedrine who had already established her position as dominant female of the group. Then in January Finn, Sid Vicious and five other members splintered from the main group. At first the splinter group was refered to as Sequoia2 till it was then named Pretenders. Bruce reatain his dominance and stayed in the Sequoia while the Toyota male and wild male soon dispersed and disappeared leaving just two adults, a signal juvinel and four pups in the Sequoia bu mid 2009. In September Benzedrine gave birth to four pups in which all the pups survived. It wasn't long before Benzedrine was pregnant again and gave birth in early 2010 sadly one of the pups was predated. The Sequoia started to gain in numbers thanks to Bruce and Benzedrine's litters. By late 2011 the Sequoia were around twenty members, the largest the group had ever been. Then a group split took place in November 2011 led by Nik Nak, Finn's daughter and a large half of the Sequoia. Bruce ended up in the splinter group however instead of staying with the splinter in December Bruce and most of the splinter group members found their way back to Sequoia. The remainign splinter group meerkats left the area and formed the Hooligans. Bruce rre-established dominance over the Sequoia with Benzedrine again. Bruce stayed in the group until May 2012, when the Sequoia split again. Überkatz Bruce once again ended up with the splinter group which became known as the Überkatz Mob . However, he made no attempt to relocate or rejoin the Sequoia at first. He stayed with Überkatz and took dominance beside his daughter Tina. However the eldest subordinate male Mungallchops started to dominating the younger males and was believed that he may challange Bruce for dominance. Mungallcohps however went roving along with Bruce ,instead of trying to take dominance from him, and with most of the other adults males males in July. Sausage Factory The roving party consisted of Bruce, Mungallchops and all the males from the splinter group. The roving party was called the Sausage Factory and were led by Bruce. The males visited the Aztecs first before returning to the Sequoia. In June 2012 two Aztecs males joined the Sequoia in the males' absence, but the Sausage Factory meerkats returned and chased the two males away. Bruce re-established dominance, however RU had taken dominance from Benzedrine. Despite the fact that RU may have been unrelated to him, Bruce went back to roving with his eldest sons. In February 2013 Bruce's mate Benzedrine was found dead after disappearing for a few days. Following this in July 2013, Bruce and a few of his sons left the Sequoia and formed a roving coalition. In their absence, Van Helsing males joined the Sequoia and wouldn't allow the males to return. Bruce and his sons were driven away by the males and were no longer welcomed in the Sequoia. Salami Factory So the males took to roving and formed another short-live roving coalition was given the name Salami Factory. Bruce once again took dominance of the group and the coalition was able to be tracked thanks to Bruc'es radio collar. Aside from the dominant male Bruce, Salami Factory consisted of four other Sequoia males named Todger, Miller, Toto and Yoda. Most were his sons with Benedrine. However, all five males had TB symptoms. Toto died to the disease in August. Then on September 12, 2013 Bruce was predated but was serverly infected with TB. Being the only collared animal, all the rest of the infected Salami Factory meerkats were all Last Seen. Links Chuckle Bros Mob Sequoia Mob Benzedrine Commandos Category:Chuckle Bros meerkats Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Überkatz meerkats Category:Sausage Factory meerkats Category:Salami Factory meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats